Encierro
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: una vida nueva, despues de olvidar parte de la suya, y olvidarlo a el, pero eso no lo sabia, no hasta que un accidente logre mostrarle sus ojos. Yaoi mejor de lo que parece, concurso reto literario 2edicion


**Konishiwa criaturas terrestres (?) XXD**

**Como han estado?**

**Yo muy bien, lista para mi segundo fiic para el concurso reto literario 2edicion **

**Sé que estoy un poquito retrasada pero espero que puedan leerlo a tiempo**

**Este fic se me ocurrió, bueno, más bien esta pareja, por dos personitas así que voy a agradecerles por darme inspiración inconscientemente XD**

**Xlarazondeser; Fudou**

**Y aunque no lo creas…Ivychankasumi ; Heat (lo elegí luego de tu ultimo fic) aunque en realdad no estoy segura del porque XXD**

**Sin más...**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _

''_a veces lo que no esta visible para nuestros ojos… es lo que más debemos observar''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

''encierro''

(Fudou x Heat)

La idea de cambiar de instituto lo mortificaba, el no conocer a nadie era lo que más lo ponía nervioso ¿Qué clase de personas podrían estudiar allí?

Era bien sabido que el instituto Raimon era una de las mejores instalaciones del país, claro que luego de haber ganado la copa mundial cualquiera pensaría eso. Caminaba sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso y mirando por la ventana de cada auto su nuevo uniforme; azul y con el rayo de Inazuma en la manga, definitivamente estaba dudando de su cordura ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Se detuvo un momento para mirarse más detenidamente; su cabello crema muy claro alocado como siempre y con esa cicatriz tan extraña en su mejilla derecha, empezó a preguntarse cómo fue que se la hiso

-_capitán_- susurro al acordarse de la noche de brujas hace ya mucho tiempo, jugaba con sus amigos a trato o truco cuando Born lo tomo por sorpresa asustándolo por la espalda, dio un brinco desequilibrándose y cayendo cerca de la mesa de centro, lo suficiente como para que una de las puntas lo lastimaran-_y pensar que nunca se disculpo_- sonrió con amargura para seguir caminando

Recordar aquellos días lo hacían sentir peor de lo que ya estaba; su ingreso al orfanato, xxxxx, pertenecer a prominencia, la fusión a caos, el cambio en su orientación sexual claro, no podemos olvidar su enamoramiento repentino hacia Haruya Nagumo

Analizando más a fondo la situación parecía ser esta la mejor opción ya que los últimos meses de su vida no fueron los mejores; de allí el cambio de instituto

Ya en la entrada de Raimon, siguió hasta el campo de entrenamiento, no pudo evitarlo, el estar en una escuela nueva no quiere decir que tenga que dejar sus viejos hábitos, como el jugar soccer por ejemplo. Se detuvo a admirar el lugar en el que los chicos solían entrenar a diario ¿Cómo sería jugar con ellos? Se preguntaba. Camino otro poco hasta llegar al club de soccer, un pequeño lugar algo sucio y deteriorado, la puerta era metálica, y además estaba abierta

-tal vez no haga daño si miro un poco- se convenció. Corrió la ruidosa puerta hasta abrirla por completo, cosa que se le hiso difícil considerando lo pesada que estaba-esta del asco- dijo al entrar, en efecto, telaraña y polvo era lo que abundaba, la maya de los balones estaba bacía y la pizarra de estrategias en blanco-que descuidados son- noto al pasar dos de sus dedos por encima de una silla y notando lo sucios que estaban. Hiso una mueca de desagrado y decidió salir del lugar antes de ensuciarse más-como pueden trabajar en esta con…- pudo continuar hablando pero un sonido estruendoso lo corto de repente; era la puerta-¿Qué rayos?-

Se acerco a ella y tomo del picaporte rectangular, al halarlo… nada, la puerta simple mente no se habría. Trato de abrirla con algo más de desespero pero nada

Estaba atrapado

-¿a-ayuda? ¿Alguien?... ¡estoy atrapado!- comenzó a gritar a través de la puerta mientras la golpeaba con fuerza, pero nade respondía. Sucedió lo mismo minutos después y aun nada, desistió luego de notar sus manos rojizas, estaba sudando y tenía mucha sed por tanto gritar-maldita puerta- resoplo a regañadientes, camino hasta una esquina lo más alejado posible de esa estúpida puerta y sentó en el suelo colocando su bolso a un lado, después de todo ya estaba sucio-_mi madrastra va a matarme_- era lo único en lo que pensaba. Tomo sus rodillas y rodeo con sus brazos, el lugar se veía ligeramente aterrador, demasiado para su gusto

Paso un tiempo largo, honestamente no sé cuánto, solo sé que fue mucho hasta que el rechinar de la puerta volvió a inundar el lugar, Shigeto dormía, y por más fuerte que fuera el ruido no logro despertarlo, un chico entro molesto al lugar y fue cuando estuvo adentro que Heat comenzó a reaccionar, al notar la presencia del otro lo primero que pensó fue en una cosa

-no cierres la-seguido de un portazo cosa que ninguno de los dos previno-olvídalo- y volvió a su postura

El chico bufo molesto y susurro algo inentendible para Atsuhishi, y no es que le importara, es solo que el sujeto no le inspiraba mucha confianza

Comencemos por el uniforme; totalmente desalineado, unas cadenas plateadas colgaban desde su trabilla delantera hasta su bolsillo trasero, en vez de los zapatos escolares o los tenis, llevaba puestos unos botines grises bastante gastados, el saco del uniforme estaba abierto y por lo que pudo ver Heat, las pulseras que traía eran de cuero y púas. Ahora hablemos de su peinado; un estilo realmente extraño, ¿una moica tal vez? Shigeto lo miro detenidamente, sus ojos le llamaron la atención de inmediato, eran de un verde muy hermoso, que miraban en estos momentos a la puerta con mucho odio

-¡maldita porquería, abre!- grito mientras la pateaba con fuerza, sacando de su pequeño trance a Heat por los incesantes sonidos

-e-eso… ¡eso no funcionara!- hablo fuerte para ser escuchado pero el otro no dijo nada si que se levanto y se acerco a él lentamente, ya no tenía tanto miedo

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pico su hombro con su dedo u par de veces llamando su atención, y consiguiéndolo

Él extraño chico se detuvo

-¿Qué quieres niño?- pregunto con fastidio al voltear a ver a Heat, dejándole ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes. Atsuhishi no dijo nada comenzando a desesperar al otro-mira niñito, no pierdas mi tempo ¿sí? Llegare tarde al entrenamiento y no quiero que-e ¡ah!- dio un paso adelante tropezando con un papel arrugado que se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo fue hacia adelante eh inevitablemente choco contra Heat quien también callo

Él sujeto estaba sobre él

-hey ¿estás bien?- pregunto con un todo preocupado pero Atsuhishi no lo escucho, estaba muy concentrado en sus ojos como para pensar en algo-¿hola?- dijo para acercarse más a él, logrando que por accidente sus miembros se rozaran sutilmente sonrojándolo, no a Heat, este aun estaba en su mundo-d-disculpa y-yo-

-¿Akio?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin, él aludido se sorprendo ¿Cómo rayos supo su nombre?

Y luego miro sus ojos

-Atsuhishi… no es posible- expuso atónito, no era posible que de nuevo se encontraran, no después de tantos años

Flash back

Era noche de brujas, todas las calles estaban repletas de pequeñines con diversos disfraces; abejas, vampiros, zombis, lobos, momias entre otros. Y allí estaba el pequeño Shigeto de nueve años, vestido con un atuendo muy elegante, un traje blanco que combinaba perfectamente con sus orejas y cola de gato, también blancas dispuesto a pedir muchos dulces esa noche. Ya que el grupo llevaba a dos niños de diez años Hitomiko, quien se encargaba de cuidarlos, decidió que sería buena idea dejarlo ir solos, solo hasta dos calles

Los niños muy felices decidieron comenzar su recorrido, sin dejar pasar ninguna casa por más aterradora que se viera. El viaje estaba por terminar, los niños tenia las bolsas repletas de golosinas y solo tenían que pasar por un callejón para llegar a su hogar

El pequeño Shigeto noto a un gatito blanco revolviendo la basura. Enternecido, decidió acercarse a la pequeña criatura dentro del oscuro callejón perdiendo a los demás

-ven aquí gatito- el niño se inclino y saco de su bolsa de dulces unas galletas para dárselas ya que probablemente tendría hambre, efectivamente el gatito blanco se acerco comenzó a comer sus galletas siendo acariciado por Heat agradecido, el gatito se alzo en dos patas sobre el pecho de Atsuhishi y lamo su mejilla derecha, la que llevaba una vendita-no hahaha me haces cosquillas- decía entre risitas al gatito-¿sabes? Esta noche tu y yo somos iguales… miau hahaha- de pronto escucho un golpeteo de latas más adentro del callejón y dejo de reír-¿hay alguien allí?- pregunto algo asustado, cuando estaba a punto de posar la mano en el pelaje del felino este se había ido del lugar-¿donde estas?-

-_aquí_- se escucho apenas

-¿e-eres el gato?- pregunto inocente Heat

-_los gatos no hablan ton… ven aquí_-

-¿no eres el gatito?- cuestiono nuevamente algo confundido

-_me llamo Akio, no soy un gato, soy un niño como tú y tengo nueve, n me tengas miedo_-

-¡yo no te tengo miedo!- aclaro ofendido inflando sus cachete en un pequeño berrinche, tomo con fuerza su bolas y se adentro en aquel lugar-…¿Dónde estás?- pregunto al notar solo paredes

-aquí- respondió Akio, Heat miro a donde creía provenía la voz; del suelo-hola- saludo con normalidad el niño, unas tablas de madera para simular el piso cubrían su rostro, solo se veían sus ojos y un pequeño hueco en donde saco su manita, hasta la muñeca

-¡¿Qué rayos?- Shigeto se había asustado con tal escena, considerando el lugar-¿Cómo entraste allí?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba y extendía la mano respondiendo el saludo

-mis padres me encerraron ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-

-un niño en el orfanato me lastimo sin querer… ¿no puedes salir?-

-no hasta que mis padres vuelvan, y eso pasara en un rato… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Atsuhishi… ¿pero, porque te encerraron?-

-no les gusta que salga de la casa mmm no me quejo… ¿esos son tus dulces?- pregunto curioso, Atsuhishi miro su bolsa y asintió

-¿quieres algunos?-

-¡sí!- respondió casi de inmediato Akio- mételos en este agujero de aquí- explico sacando nuevamente su manita. Shigeto saco al azar los caramelos, chocolates y galletas y le dio una buena cantidad a su nuevo amigo-muchas gracias- dijo al tiempo en el que engullía un chocolate, luego de acabarlo miro de nuevo a su amigo

-¿eres mi amigo Akio?- pregunto esperanzado el pequeño, el nombrado no dijo nada, solo saco su mano dejando ver su dedo meñique, Atsuhishi entendió el mensaje, entrelazo su dedo con el de Akio casi sin pensarlo

-¡amigos!- dijeron al unisonó

-¡_Heat! ¡Heat vuelve!_- gritaban varios de sus amigos desde afuera del callejos, lo estaban buscando y parece que no sabían en donde estaba

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Akio ya que no entendía muy bien lo que decían, de pronto se asusto al ver como Atsuhishi quitaba su dedo y se levantaba-¿Qué pasa?-

-me están llamando, ya debo irme- aviso mirando la salida

Akio no quería que se fuera

-¡no te vayas!- suplico –quédate un poco mas por favor- Shigeto lo miro y sonrió

-descuida, vendré a verte, pero ten, tomas mis dulces- dijo extendiéndole más caramelos

-promételo- pidió casi exigiéndolo

-te lo prometo-

_-¡HEAT!-_ Se escuchaba con más fuerza

-adiós- se despido y salió corriendo

Final flash back

-eres tú en realidad…nunca volviste- dijo con tristeza

-trato pero, no puedo recordar nada… ¿de dónde te conozco?-

-de un callejón, me regalaste dulces esa noche… ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?-

-creo que fue por los químicos que me dieron en el instituto, no recuerdo algunas etapas de mi vida… ¿Cómo te reconocí y tu a mi no?-

-le preste más atención a los dulces que a ti… pero no quería sentirme solo, por eso te hice que lo prometieras-

-¿qué?-

-que volverías a verme… te extrañe mucho- dijo eso sonrojando al más pequeño-lástima que ya no traes las orejas de gatito-

-c-callate- exigió apenado-no puedo creer que no lo olvidaras- ya más calmado-no parece algo tan importante-

-y olvidar tus ojos… ni hablar- acerco su rostro más a el de Heat-son algo que no se olvida- Atsuhishi estaba rojo, muy rojo, la cercanía de Akio lo ponía nervioso

Aun acostados sobre el polvoriento piso, las clases a medias y nadie que se acercara por casualidad al lugar. Solo ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos y reviviendo los recuerdos bonitos de su infancia, Akio alzo el dedo meñique mostrándoselo Heat quien hiso la misma acción entrelazándolos, tal vez no lo recordaba… pero Atsuhishi le había hecho otra promesa

__cuando seamos más grande saldremos juntos__

Y si para hacer que la cumpliera debía comenzar desde cero, pues…

-es un placer, mi nombre es Akio Fudou- se presento sonriendo

-Atsuhishi Sigueteo, pero puedes decirme Heat- correspondió con su presentación sonriendo divertido-… ¿es difícil olvidarse de mis ojos?- pregunto curioso

Akio sonrió

Y de un momento a otro, robo un pequeño beso de los labios de Heat ruborizándolo

Atsuhishi también sonrió

-definitivo-

Seguro no habría problemas en cumplir esa promesa

Y de seguro el nuevo instituto ya no sería más un problema

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

EXTRA:

-¿Por qué este lugar esta así?-

-nadie más lo uso luego de ganar la selección-

-¿y porque entraste?-

-yo… no estoy seguro-

-¿y cómo saldremos?-

-quieres dejar de hacer preguntas-

-… algo me dice que nos quedaremos aquí por un rato-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Fin ^^**

**Ah… que bien se siente acabar un fic**

**Honestamente no se si sea gracioso u otra cosa…. A saben que lo mío es hacer llorar (?) XXD**

**Pero si les causo un poco de risa, me alegro mucho, aunque ya que me estoy sincerando**

**No tengo idea de que quería causar en este fic –a punto de meterse un tiro- … ok no XD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

****Iki-chan** fuera, y si llegaron hasta aquí…**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
